oushitsu_kyoushi_heinefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 58
'''The Same Feelings '''is the fifty-eighth chapter of the Oushitsu Kyoushi Heine manga. Summary Leonhard runs around the palace looking for Heine, only to find him returning from visiting Licht. Leonhard is suspicious of Licht, wondering if he's only partying now that he lives outside of the palace, so Heine offers to bring Leonhard to see Licht for himself, enticing him with torte. Leonhard and Heine arrive at the Café Mitter Meyer, but Leonhard is afraid to go in because he is still afraid of commoners. Inside, they are greeted by the owner and Licht, who is surprised to see Leonhard. Leonhard takes a moment to recognize Licht because he is wearing glasses. Maximilian also appears, but Leonhard still doesn't remember his name. Licht explains to Leonhard that he is working at the café, and that this was the reason why he moved out of the palace. This enrages him, but Licht cheers him up by showing him a menu of torte. Leonhard tries to order all of them, but Licht decides to just bring a selection instead. Heine orders his usual melange, and Leonhard gets the kaiser melange he had before. While Licht goes away to get the food, Leonhard grumbles about him keeping his job a secret, but Heine mentions that Licht has always been the type to keep his cards close to his chest. A group of girls squeal over them as "Rich's cute brothers," which startles Leonhard and causes him to notice that they are surrounded by commoners. The owner comes over to greet them, and Heine introduces Leonhard as his and Licht's older brother, and reminds Leonhard that Licht is going by "Rich" here. The owner is initially confused as he thought that Leonhard was the younger one, which Heine thought was an understandable mistake, since Licht comes off as more mature than Leonhard both on the outside and inside. The owner tells them that Licht is working hard, and that he was initially a little worried when he learned that Licht had moved into town to pick up extra shifts, but he seemed to have settled into living on his own and has become a huge help. Leonhard is surprised to hear his flighty brother was acting so responsible. Right at that moment, Licht arrives with the food. He is suspicious as to what his boss is talking about with his brothers, but the owner reassures him that he wasn't up to anything. Licht announces the food that they had ordered, and to Leonhard's surprise, the tortes were even better than the ones he had at the palace, and the kaiser melange made by Licht was easier to drink than the one he made before. Licht heads off to wait on other customers, with Leonhard staring after him in amazement. Heine tells him that even though Licht wasn't studying to become king like his brothers, he is devoting himself to doing what he wishes to do, and his feelings of wanting to work hard is the same as his brothers' feelings for wanting to work hard to become king. When Heine and Leonhard leave the café, Leonhard admits that he is wrong about Licht only having fun out here, though he also blames Licht for not telling him anything. The owner scolds Licht for making his brother worried, and Leonhard holds his brother and says that even though he is annoying and shallow, he's still his little brother and orders the owner to keep looking after him. Leonhard then takes Heine and leave. He tells Heine that he can also continue to tutor Licht. Heine remarks that he has been reminded that Leonhard was his older brother, enraging him, and the two of them went home. Characters in Order of Appearance * Heine Wittgenstein * Leonhard von Granzreich * Kai von Granzreich (mentioned) * Bruno von Granzreich (mentioned) * Licht von Granzreich * Café Owner * Maximilian Rosenberg Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 10